


Mellow

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Wonder how it feels like to have one of each LOONA member as your elf?---Fake Dating Simulator
Kudos: 7





	1. Heejin

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for me to spend my single 20th Xmas this year. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

A certain girl in her twintails strode down the snow-filled streets with confidence. With more than one or two shopping bags in each arm, she walked to you with a smile. 

“Hey, what are you doing there alone? Is there something interesting on your phone?” She gazed down at the flickering device in your hands as you hid the item with shyness. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just here waiting for someone.” You whispered into the air and looked up at the street lamp next to you. 

“Oh what a bummer. I was wishing that I could spend a little time with you if it’s not too much on your side?” The white rabbit hopped a little closer to your side with glee as you looked at her lovingly. 

“It’s a little cold, let me go closer to you for a while.” She placed the bags down carefully and in the next moment, you feel her cold hands grab onto your fully-coated arms tightly. 

“Are you feeling a little less cold now?” You heaved a breath of warm air into the cooled air around you both. 

“It’s much better than when I’m alone.” She laughed a little, and her mellow voice soothed your flustered mood down a little. 

The two of you stood together for a while before the clock rang at exactly 6 pm sharp. When the last ring falls, you feel someone slipping away from your side. Looking to the left, you saw her shadow slowly disappearing by the side as she waved you goodbye. 

“We’ll meet again soon, I promise.” The girl then slid off to the incoming crowd as you watched her go. 

“Yeah, we will.” You spoke to yourself and smiled.


	2. Hyunjin

You were walking past a cat cafe when a mascot bumped into you. 

“Oh I’m so sorry. Are you hurt somewhere?” The cat-head figure bowed down next to you as you watched the things in your hand sprawled all over the floor. 

Shaking your head, you calmed the figure and accepted her hand to bring you up from the ground. 

“Are you working for this cafe? There are cats inside.” You looked over to her shoulder and noticed multiple cats laying all over the cafe in different positions. 

“Yes.. and these cats are my friends. Would you like to come in?” She brought one of her arms out to bring you into the cafe. 

You smiled at her and nodded. Once inside, the smell of a good warm cup of coffee wafted into your nose and you were brought to a table of two by none other than the girl herself. 

“I think I’ll have an americano.” You took a while to come to that decision and you see a brightened smile in front of you. 

“How do you know that’s my favorite drink?” She chuckled as she slid to the back of the counter. 

As she left, you saw a yellow tail coming from behind her back. Thinking it was just the lighting, you blinked a few times before taking in the surrounding around you. 

The atmosphere was warm whenever she stayed by your side. From soft greetings to soft laughter, her mellow voice seemed to have it all. 

As you looked down at your watch, you realized it was time to leave the cafe. 

Reluctantly bidding you farewell, the kitten-like girl pecked you on the cheeks before you left the venue. 

“You promise to come see me again soon, right?” Her moonlike eyes curved beautifully as she waved at you. 

“I will.” You took one last look back at the cafe and noticed a cat with yellow stripes looking at you on the cafe’s altar.


	3. Haseul

Flocks of white birds surround you as you make your way down the streets. Humming one of the Xmas songs playing on the radio, you noticed a gift shop just around the alley. Curious to see what kind of gifts are inside, you stepped into the store. 

“Hello, any specific items you have in mind?” A girl of a slightly shorter stature welcomed you the moment you find yourself surrounded by colorful glitters. 

“I don’t know. I was just wondering about.” You replied back politely at this friendly girl. 

The girl nodded her head and left you on your own devices for a while. Not before long, you see her walking back towards you again. 

“You seemed to have your eyes on this snow globe for a while, do you want to see more available options for this item?” She scooted over with caution, not wanting to catch the attention of other customers in the store. 

Surprised, you glanced to your right and was greeted by the smile of a dove. Flustered, you caught yourself looking at the white birb and chuckled. 

“Sure.” 

For the next hour, you were taken into a world of joyful scenery. From fancy Santa lights to taking an imaginary ride on a reindeer sleigh, you had it all.. When it came to the final destination of your tour in the store, you looked over to the girl and asked her a question. 

“Is this why you love Xmas?” 

The statement seemed to make her senses happy as she hopped about involuntarily beside you. 

“Yes, I do. I opened this store so I could share my joy with people. You feel the same, don’t you?” She laughed while prancing around like one of the reindeers in the fairytale. 

You stood there laughing with her as well. Perhaps happy times passed by the fastest when you’re not paying attention. Before you knew it, the sky had turned dark. 

As you’re done with your purchase of the snow globe that you laid your eyes upon, she waved to you from the store. 

“Have a merry Xmas to you and your loved ones!” 

You smiled and continued along your journey. 

Somewhere inside the snow globe that you bought, white glitter fell on the white dove placed in it and left a white sparkle throughout the entire night.


	4. Yeojin

It was rather blinding for the day, so you put on a pair of sunglasses and headed to the park for a nice long stroll. 

Trees were adorned with snow, with branches decorated with snowflakes. Aweing at the wonderful sight ahead of you, you took a seat near one of the balded trees and started to resume reading on one of the books that you picked up from the library earlier. 

‘The Frog Princess’. 

You were halfway through the story when you heard a croak next to you. Taken aback by the sound, you tilted your head to find a frog looking up at you. 

“Aren’t you cute?” You took out your right hand and it hopped onto your shivering pair of hands. Slowly taking in the features of the animal, it seemed to be very interested in your book as its pair of eyes never seemed to leave the object all the while. 

“You like it? There’s a picture of a frog right here.” You showed the animal the front page of the book and it croaked again. 

As time passed by, the snow has gotten heavier and you decided it was too cold to stay any longer. You placed the frog down gently on the stool and started to pack up. 

When you started walking in a different direction, you seemed to catch a glimpse of a girl with a crown, with little frogs and ribbons adorned on her lacey princess outfit as you turned back. Perhaps the mist was getting stronger that you lost sight of her the second you blinked your eye. 

Not wanting to stand on the same spot like an idiot in the public’s eye, you continued on your way to the next destination.


	5. Vivi

Panting heavily, you managed to reach the movie theatre where the last show is about to film. 

Calmly walking to the receptionist area, you picked out the movie which you wanted to watch most before the curtains closed on you. 

Warmly snuggling into one of the seats in one of the dimly lighted rooms, you found yourself sitting next to a girl with a pair of beautiful eyes. As she was struggling to open the bag of popcorn for around a minute, you offered your help. 

“Oh.. thank you.” Her mellow smile seemed to have touched your heart deep in the veins as you chuckled softly to yourself. 

“You’re here alone?” You glanced around her to see if there was anyone accompanying her. But a reply from her had certainly made you even more nervous than before. 

“I came here alone since there wasn’t anyone to go out with. Everyone’s just busy with their valentines..” She sighed and her eyes went back to the big screen ahead of her. 

“Ah..” You did the same to avoid looks from people around the two of you. 

\---

The movie ended with the two main characters kissing under the mistletoe. Smiling at the happy ending, you turned to your right and was surprised to see the girl already staring back at you. 

“Is there anything on my face?” You quickly grabbed a tissue from the pack in your bag and smothered it on your face, earning a peal of laughter from the other party. 

“You just look beautiful, that’s all.” The girl stood up from her seat and waved you goodbye. 

Stoning at the seat, you can’t help but smile at your own foolishness. 

As you exited through the door, you thought back to those deer-like eyes and penned it down to your heart. 

“I think I might need it every day..”


End file.
